Heroism of the Hero
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Seven months have past since the end of Majin Buu. Life was peaceful and everyone was enjoying it. Gohan, resident High School student and the hero Saiyaman of Satan City was happy, until a new foe appears. So, what is so different about this villainous group to other criminals? What makes them tougher? The Great Saiyaman is about to find out. VidelxGohan. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been wanting to write a new fiction for ages and then it hits me! A Great Saiyaman fiction! When I decided to write one, I didn't know what type I wanted to do, action, romance, comedy; but I figured, what the hell, why not focus on all three? So I give to you, out of the top of my head, my very first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other guys.

Beta'd by Misaki34.

- I am the Great Saiyaman -

It has been seven months since the end of Majin Buu. The whole world, no not just the whole world, the whole _universe _had celebrated the end of such a devastating monster. Even the great lords who looked over the universe and the lords above them also celebrated. The tiny, pink, molding monster was finally destroyed.

Only a month ago we wished that the Earth inhabitants' memory of the evil being was wiped away. We don't want them remember such a horrendous part of history.

After all that, I thought the Earth would be safe. I could go back to studying, and saving Satan City of people who dare do harm. I was so happy that my father was even granted a life! My little brother would have his father for the first time in his life, and my mother would have her husband back. I have to admit, I still felt horrible that my father had to sacrifice himself to save the Earth with the battle against Cell. Time has loosened the pain, but it still hovers there like an old wound.

All I care about now is making my family proud of me, succeeding in life as a scientist, and most of all, protecting the ones I care about most.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock rang at 7:00 am on a Monday morning. Slowing, a hand peeked out from under the blankets and landed on top of the snooze button on the clock, only to quickly retreat back under the warmth of the blankets. Not too long afterwards, a teenage male slowly sat up, stretched, yawned and rubbed his eye.

Groggily, he shifted his blankets off of him and sat his feet down on the ground before forcing his willpower to get him to stand up. Slowly opening his still tired eyes, he walked over to his curtains to pull them back showing a cloudy sky. Frowning at the dark sky, the boy turned around, opened his door and walked out of bedroom and headed to the kitchen where he expected his mother to be.

He was right.

In the kitchen, making a huge breakfast for champions, was his mother. She was gracefully moving around the kitchen, setting up the table, stirring the food on the stove and washing up dirty cooking equipment that was only going to be used again soon.

The boy walked over to his mother, kissed her forehead then went to sit at one of the kitchen chairs and lay his head on the table.

"Gohan, keep doing that and you'll fall asleep, and if that happens, I'm going to give your breakfast to your father and brother." Chi-Chi said without even turning around for the stove.

Gohan quickly lifted his head off the table and widened his eyes as he took in a deep breath to stay awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." Gohan reassured. Looking towards her eldest over her shoulder she saw him give her a large, toothy but very tired smile. This made her laugh softly.

"Is Dad and Goten still sleeping?" Asked Gohan as he tried to take a piece of toast only to be slapped on the hand of his mother. Seeing that she was still by the stove made him absolutely confused on how she knew what he was going to do that, let along hit his hand from across the room.

"Those two are already up, and knowing them, they are properly excising outside. I told Goku to get inside with Goten if it starts to sprinkle. I can't let him get sick, Goten has studies to keep up with, and if he gets sick, he can't do them as quickly. You know Goten Gohan, he will find any excuse to get out of studying. Remind me to slap your father on the head when he gets back for letting Goten go outside, trying to make him sick in the cold and let him avoid his studies." Chi-Chi glared down at her cooking before turning towards a bowl and pouring flour into before mixing it around. Gohan was thankful he wasn't the pancake batter at the moment.

Getting out of the chair, he went to his mother and rubbed her on the shoulders before she decided to light the batter on fire with her glare. Chi-Chi sighed and welcomed the rubbing.

"I'm going to have a shower now and come down to eat-"

"Not until you get your father and brother inside."

"-Get Dad and Goten inside before we eat." Gohan rephrased what he was about to say and kissed his mother on the cheek again. He then headed towards the bathroom.

After having a quick shower, brushing his teeth, quickly doing his hair, and getting dressed into his school uniform, putting on his watch, Gohan walked outside to get Goten and his father inside.

Even though the clouds were gray, the grass was slightly wet, Goten was furiously trying to beat his father in the amounts of pushups they were currently doing at a fast past. He was failing but that didn't stop him.

Goten was huffing and puffing and Goku was just smiling the entire time as they were doing the warm ups.

"I ... won't give ... up ... u-until ... I beat ... you daddy." Goten gasped out as he was struggling to keep up with Goku's pace. Goku just laughed as he switched to one handed pushups but keeping the same speed.

Gohan let out a laugh when Goten finally gave up five minutes later and dropped to the ground and tried to take in oxygen to fill his burning lungs. Goku just grinned and stopped as he got up and stretched his muscles. He then picked up Goten, who was still trying to catch his breath and walked over to Gohan. Said boy was leaning against their house.

Ever since Goku came back, he and Goten clicked right away. They were so similar, and they acted like Goku was not dead the whole time. Gohan was so happy that Goten and Goku were happily getting to know each other through-out the months. Goten wanted to do everything with his father, and Goku never said no to him simply because Goku wanted to be with his youngest too. Gohan has also reconnected with Goku the time where Goten wasn't dragging Goku everywhere. They were just one big happy family again, and that's the way it should be.

Before Goku and Gohan could make conversation, Chi-Chi yelled out that breakfast was ready making the boys run into the house and quickly sit down at the table. Before they could get into eating though, Chi-Chi screamed at Goku for getting mud on the floor from his boots and not washing his hands. Chi-Chi made Goku and Goten wash their hands. No germs or bacteria were going to be dinning at her table. Not now, not any day!

Quickly washing the dirt away from Goku's and Goten's hands, they dashed back to the table and started to eat away at the food. Gohan already started.

Chi-Chi, making herself a separate plate before calling the boys in, sat down in her chair and started to eat her food at a speed where she wouldn't choke to death. That couldn't be said the same to the other three. Goku, who had finished off half of his breakfast, noticed a plate of bacon. Quickly taking those, he ate it, only to make Gohan glare death into him. Goku didn't noticed and started to finish off his food.

Gohan also started to eat, but glared at his father the whole time so he wouldn't take anymore of his food. Not long after, they were done.

Finishing off the rest of his juice, Gohan got up and walked over to his schoolbag. Putting it on, he turned back towards his family. Time to get a little pay back from his father for eating his bacon.

"Mother, don't forget to slap Dad for trying to get Goten sick in the cold his morning and avoid his studies." Gohan smiled as walked out the front door and taking off into the air, hearing the distant yells of protest from his father as he heard his mother screaming at him with multiple sounds of metal hitting on skulls.

Pushing a button on his watch and switching his clothes out for the Saiyaman ones, he adjusted his helmet before turning up the speed and racing towards Satan City.

Satan City weather was fairing much better than the weather at Mount Paozu. It was still cold but there was more blue sky than clouds. Smiling, Gohan looked at his watch and saw that it was only fifteen minutes until the bell signaling that it was time to start classes. Landing in an alley way, he switched his clothing back to his school uniform and walked the rest of the day.

Nothing happened on the way to Orange Star High, and that alone put Gohan in a rather happy mood. Strolling through the gates, he headed towards the main building and noticed Sharpener chatting with some other guys in his class. Headed towards Sharpener, some of the other mates nodded and smiled over to Gohan. Sharpener grinned and wrapped his arm around Gohan.

Ever since the week after the whole Majin Buu accident, everyone started to really warm up to Gohan, and even though their memory was wished away from remembering anything about Majin Buu, they still treated Gohan the same. Gohan loved it, even though they still called him a nerd, but he knew that it was all in good fun.

"Yo yo yo, sup Gohan! Glad to see that you're looking rather snazzy in your uniform!" One of the guys, Jimmy, said to Gohan as tugged on Gohan's collar. Gohan just snorted and grinned.

Two weeks ago, Orange Star High introduced a system where every student was to wear a uniform. Many students had argued against it, but alas, they didn't have a say. For the girls, the uniform consisted of a white blouse, orange and blue skirt. Males were to wear a white blouse and grey shorts. Both genders had to wear an orange and blue tie. Even though they had made that every student was to wear the uniform, they could wear it whatever they wanted with it.

"Not looking too bad yourself Jimmy." Jimmy simply put on a smug look and probed up his collar.

"It's all for the ladies!" Jimmy grinned and Gohan just grinned.

"These stupid uniforms do no justice to my babies." Sharpener rolled up the sleeves and flexed his 'babies'. "Look at them, they're suffocating under this top."

"I know your pain man. What are the ladies going to look at now when they see me? I'm all covered." Clipper rubbed his covered abs with a disappointed frown.

Gohan really didn't care what he looked like. He simply wore the uniform. He wasn't that interested in changing the look. It was just okay with what it looked like.

As they laughed about the way they looked, and in some cases, moaned at the fact that they couldn't show off their muscles, two girls walked up to them.

Arms wrapped around Gohan. Curiously, Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw Videl smiling up to him. Smiling back, Gohan turned around and kissed Videl on the lips before picking her up and turning back towards the males of the group. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Erasa went in between Jimmy and Sharpener and started to talk to Clipper, who was in front of her and started to talk about her weekend.

Erasa was wearing stockings underneath her skirt, Videl just wore knee high tights.

Leaning his head on Videl's shoulder, hugged Videl tighter, Gohan whispered into her ear. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Videl leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"Just okay?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Buu's sweet tooth kicked in last night. He turned a few of our couches into candy and chocolate. When Dad found out this morning, he told Buu not to do that again and that the chefs would make him something if he got a craving. Then after that, he started to go on and on about being the world champion. I walked into the middle of that all." She sighed.

"Did he make you listen to all of it? Poor baby." Gohan laughed as Videl lightly slapped his arm.

"How very comforting of you Gohan. Anyway, after listening to his hero speech for so long, it gets rather boring afterwards. Blah blah blah I saved the world, more blah blah blah, I am the world champion and so on." Videl sighed as she rested her cheek on Gohan's head.

"Would you look at both of them? They're lost in their own little world!" The sound of Erasa's voice made both Gohan and Videl look up at their little group of friends. Seeing all of them looking at just the two of them made Videl glare at them and Gohan awkwardly smile at them.

"Well if you two are finished, class starts in five minutes." Sharpener walked right passed them and headed towards the stairs that lead towards the main building where their classroom was.

Clipper, Erasa and Jimmy soon followed. Gohan and Videl, with a simple peck to their lips peacefully strolled after them with their fingers intertwined.

Third period the group of friends had History. Erasa and Videl were half listening to the teacher and taking notes down about the Red Ribbon Army. Clipper and Sharpener were taking about hitting up the gym later and working on their biceps, and Gohan was falling asleep on the desk from boredom. Jimmy, being Jimmy, decided to drip some water out of his water bottle on Gohan's neck. Gohan shot right up in his seat and quickly wiped away the water before it rolled down his neck and along his back. Jimmy laughed in his hand to muffle it.

Gohan growled at him and rubbed continuously at his neck still feeling the cold of the water. Hearing Jimmy's laughter, Sharpener looked over to see what was happening. Putting together a sleep, angry Gohan that was rubbing his neck furiously and a laughing Jimmy who was clutching a bottle of water, Sharpener figured out what was happening and joined in laughing.

Huffing, Gohan looked away from them, and to the front of the room. Looking towards the board, he saw that the teacher had written on the board a few question they had to answer before the class was over. Cracking his stiff neck, Gohan picked up his pen and started to write down the answers.

"Need help?" Videl leaned over and asked Gohan.

"No need. I used to hear stories about them all the time from my father, then later, I read about them." Gohan said.

"I might need your help then." Videl lightly laughed before turning towards her own work.

Not even ten minutes later, Videl's communicator went off. She quickly answered. Gohan looked towards her, as did their other friends.

"Speak Chief."

"Videl! We need your help! We got a hostage situation down at the bank on Turtle Street! The ransom is at five million Zeni!" The chief of Satan City police department spoke in haste.

"On my way." Videl got up from her seat and turned off her communicator. Gohan looked up seriously at her as she nodded at him. She ran out the door. With a quick 'Bathroom' Gohan ran out of the room and followed her to the roof of their school. The teacher couldn't even get one word out.

"You know, after all this time, you would think Gohan would make up a better excuse." Sharpener whispered to Erasa. She only nodded.

Once both of them were outside, Gohan quickly pressed a button on his watch and changed his normal school uniform into his Saiyaman costume as Videl slipped on her gloves. They soon took off and flew side by side towards the scene of the crime.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to be Saiyagirl Videl. It would be awesome!" Gohan said. Videl just gave him a blank face.

"I don't want to look ridiculous like you. No offence." Gohan frowned and looked away from Videl.

"It doesn't look ridiculous. It's fashionable." He mumbled off. Hearing that, Videl laughed. Soon the sounds of sirens and flashing lights came into view. Taking a quick glance at each other, they both took off on their separate ways, knowing their game plan. Videl would get the information and stop whoever tried to escape, while Gohan took out everyone inside. Ever since they thought of the strategy to avoid competition between each other, it has been successful.

Videl headed straight for the front entrance to talk to the chief to hear the full details and Gohan headed straight for the roof of the next building.

Landing on the top, Gohan quickly ducked down and assessed the situation. Sensing ki, he noticed that there were at least twenty hostages and about seven men surrounding them. Gohan was about to take off and head the back way when a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Finally I get to met you, Saiyaman." Startled, Gohan quickly turned around, cursing in his head for not sensing life behind him, and saw that it was a middle aged man who addressed him.

The man with dark shaggy brown hair, glasses, was leaning against a pole with his arms crossed. He wore a suit with a tie that was complete with a lab coat. He was smiling at Gohan. The sun was hitting his glasses in a position where Gohan couldn't see his eyes.

Frowning, Gohan asked, "Who are you?"

The man's smile became a grin as his pushed himself off the pole and stood tall. "My name is of no matter, I just wanted to see you for the first time. Your work of ... Heroism, of this city has intrigued me. The way you are just able to fly in, take down what is in front of you without even breaking a sweat, create balls of light from your hands and also seem to be impervious of bullets."

Gohan's expression didn't change. He continued to frown. There was something off about the man that was putting Gohan on edge. Gohan didn't like it. Not one bit. As soon as the man took a step forward, Gohan tensed up almost immediately, making the man stop. Gohan soon noticed that the man had brown eyes. The man just gave a deep chest laugh.

Deciding to play along like a hero, Gohan replied, "It's always nice to have a fan."

"Yes, a fan." The man's grin faulted for a moment as his pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. This was not gone unnoticed by Gohan.

Hearing gunshots and screaming made Gohan quickly turn around back to the scene of the crime.

"I shouldn't keep you Great Saiyaman. I'm sure those people down there need saving." The man grinned at Gohan. The teenager quickly took off and followed his plan to rescue the hostages without looking back towards the man in the lab coat.

The mysterious man followed Gohan's movement until he was out of sight before exiting the roof of the neighbouring building.

It was simple rescue. The villains were easily knocked out, the hostages were saved and everything was fine a dandy. He got praise from the Chief of Satan City Police and quickly took off with Videl by his side.

Half way back to school, Videl flipped over and looked to Gohan.

"So what took you so long to stop them?"She asked. Gohan, who was still wearing his Saiyaman costume, took a quick glance at her, before looking straight ahead again.

"It was nothing." He replied.

"Sure, it was nothing. Seriously, you expect me to take that Gohan? How long have you known me for?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Turning fully towards her, he laughed and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Seriously, it was nothing worth noting down." He grinned.

"Whatever Gohan." Videl turned back around and not before long the roof of their school came into view. Landing, Gohan quickly changed his clothing back to his uniform as Videl dusked hers off. They soon walked back into class together, earning them jokes from their friends that they were making out. This earned a blush from both Gohan and Videl.

- I am the Great Saiyaman -

A/N: Before you ask or complain I have few points I would like to say:

1. No, I do not want to have Saiyagirl in this.

2. I like Saiyaman's helmet. It looks awesome.

3. Jimmy and Clipper? Oh those are just OC's I made on the spot so Gohan's little group of friends include more than Videl, Erasa and Sharpener.

4. Uniforms? Oh yeah! Uniforms are awesome! Why? Because. Actually it's because I grew up in Australia and we wear uniforms over here. Well from every school I've seen. There might be a school in Australia where we don't wear uniforms. Who knows. I have no idea how you people can pick a different outfits all the time.

excuse never gets old.

I just want to say that I haven't written a fiction in a long time, so excuse the fact that it may seem a little crap and short, but I had this idea for some time. I just needed to get it out, and get back into writing. I was hoping to hit 4,000 words or more, but this is close enough I guess. Hopefully I can produce more words next chapter. Until then, hope you enjoyed it!

lady-yuna7


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted or favourite this story! It means so much to me!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other people.

-I am the Great Saiyaman -

The day went by quickly after Gohan and Videl got back to school. The mystery man at the hostage situation was on his mind all day, but he didn't let that distract that from his learning. Lessons went by and lunches were devoured. Not before long, school was over. Sharpener, Jimmy and Clipper headed off to the gym, Erasa went out to the mall with some of her friends. Gohan and Videl headed to the park to enjoy the sun and catch up on some homework and work they missed when they went off to save the hostages. After they done the last page of their maths homework, the sun was setting and the chilly wind was starting to pick up, they figured that it was time to head home. Since Videl's mansion was not that far, they both decided to walk there instead of flying, hand in hand.

Gohan and Videl had like their little stroll they were saddened by the fact that soon the Satan Mansion was in sight. As they walked up to the gates, a security camera followed their movements and the gates opened and they walked in. They both stopped at the grand doors and faced one another. Videl smiled up and him and Gohan only did the same to her and opened his arms. She walked into them and he hugged her tight.

"The day went by too fast in my opinion." She sighed and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Not much you can do about that, but tomorrow is always a new day to look forward too." Gohan pushed her back only slightly so he could look down into her eyes. He rubbed his hands on her arms. She looked up at him.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you either way." Gohan smiled in humour from that, and only pulled her in another hug. She wrapped her arms his waist. After about a minute of hugged, they disentangled their arms and looked at each other.

"I guess I should head off now before my mum has a fit." Gohan smiled as Videl laughed.

"Yeah, your mum gets pretty scary. Better head home before she comes and barges down our gates demanding where you are." It was Gohan's turn to laugh.

"She tends to get like that sometimes." Gohan said. After a minute of just standing there, wanting to stay in each other's presence, a cool breeze went by making Videl shiver.

"You should get inside and have a hot shower." Videl nodded in agreement.

"A hot shower sounds good right now. Actually I might have a nice hot bath tonight, with bubbles, and candles in the dark." Videl cheekily grinned as Gohan's eyes widened, blushed and bit down on his lower lip. She couldn't hold it anymore and covered her mouth as she laughed. Gohan childishly frowned but the blush was still apparent on his face.

"I'm just going to go now." Gohan turned around and walked down the stairs, only to hear Videl calling him back but he ignored her. Taking a few more steps he felt something crashed into his back and hug him.

Still giggling, Videl said, "Don't be grumpy Gohan, I was just teasing you! You're so cute when you blush!" Gohan only huffed and rolled his eyes that were only followed with a dramatic up turning of his chin.

Jumping on his back, Videl kissed his cheek before whispering a goodnight in his ear then hopping off and headed back to the mansion. Turning around, Gohan said goodnight before hopping into the air and flying off.

* * *

By the time Gohan got home, it was dark and cold but the clouds around his house were cleared, showing a starry sky. When he got inside their warm house, he was greeted with his father and brother watching a movie on the television. From the smell of food wafting through the house, he believed his mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He took off his side bag and his shoes off before heading to his room. Inside, he placed his shoes by his door and went to his desk where he dropped his bag, opened it and took out his books and capsule case. He took his bag off the table and put his books on the far right hand corner.

He closed his curtains before leaving his room to join his family.

As soon as he got to the living room, his brother ran up to him, picked his nose and wiped his finger on Gohan's face before saying 'Snot face' and running off. Gohan groaned loudly in disgust and grabbed a tissue and rubbed the snot off his face. Goku, watching it all, laughed his face off while clutching his sides. With a small ki blast, the tissue with the snot was incinerated. Even though the booger was gone, Gohan rubbed his cheek on his shoulder continuously, still feeling the sensation of Goten's nose extract on his face as he sat down on the couch next to his father.

Goku was still giggling hysterically.

Giving his father a sarcastic like smile, Gohan finally looked at what they were watching on the television. _Drop Dead Fred. _No wonder Goten did that!

"When I see you Goten, I'm going to kill you!" Gohan yelled.

"No killing family members Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

"You get out of it this time Goten!" Gohan yelled.

Still grinning, Goku wrapped his arm over Gohan shoulder and pulled him in. Gohan simply leaned into his father as they both started to watch the movie again. Just a few minutes later, Goten warily walked back into the room and to the lounge, with a grin ear to ear. He kept his eyes on Gohan the whole time. When Gohan noticed him, he softly glared at his younger brother the whole time. If anything, Goten's grin got bigger than it was before.

Seeing that his brother wasn't going to move from his spot, Goten slowly walked up the lounge and sat on father lap to watch the movie again. Soon Goten full attention was on the movie. That was until Gohan made a strike and pinched his brothers' arm.

"Ouch Gohan! Why did you do that for!" Goten scooted off his father's lap and onto the other side, using his father as a shield.

"Take a wild guess Goten! Snot face me again, and I'll use you as my tissue and blow my nose all over you." Gohan warned as he stared unblinking into Goten's eyes. Goten just stared right back. Goku stopped watching the rest of Drop Dead Fred and was watching his sons' interactions instead.

"You wouldn't!" The little one dared. At this, Gohan suddenly stood up, eyes still locked onto Goten. Next thing Goten knew what that Gohan's face was right next to his.

"You would be right there." Gohan whispered. Suddenly he started to tickle Goten's sides. "But that doesn't mean I won't get pay back by tickling you."

Goku laughed as he held Goten in place as Gohan tickled him. Goten screamed in laughter.

This continued for some time until Chi-Chi yelled 'Dinner' out and Goku and Gohan ran into the kitchen followed by a Goten who was struggling to get his breath back, but had a large smile on his face. Soon when they were all seated, and began to eat. Chi-Chi finished before her husband and sons, but they weren't that far behind. She put her dirty plate in the sink and went to Goku. She wiped some rice that landed on his cheek and processed to kiss him there. She the stood up and walked to the exit of the kitchen then turned around.

"I'm going to have a wash, don't forget that it's your turn to wash up the dishes Goku." She then headed off. Goku just whined, but soon finished off his food.

Soon all the food was gone, Goku started to do the dishes and Gohan took Goten in the living room, waiting until the bathroom was free. Gohan took off his watch, pressed the button and his Saiyaman costume appeared on the ground. Picking up the helmet, Gohan inspected a slightly bend antenna. Goten, being Goten, picked up the tunic with the cape and put it on and laughed. Gohan grinned at Goten and the younger brother hovered around the room. Looking back his helmet, he straightened the antenna and put it down. He then continued to watch Goten.

His mother entered the room and yelled at Goten who was hovering all around the room. Returning back to the ground, Goten took of the costume and gave it back to Gohan who put it back with the rest of the clothing and returned it back into the watch.

Goku entered the room and sighed heavily, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. He joined his wife on the couch and watched the television which was showing the news. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan.

"You need a wash and so does Goten. Don't forget to put your uniform in the wash. I already iron your other uniform and it's hanging in your wardrobe." Gohan nodded at his mother. Picking up his brother and flipping him over his shoulder, Gohan walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After washing his brother and then himself, Gohan got dressed in his bedroom and then proceeded to lie in his bed. He only had his lamp on that gave his room a nice warm glow. He was staring up at the ceiling in thought about the man at the hostage situation.

There was something about that man. He didn't know what it was. It just the way he talked, the way he smiled. It just rubbed Gohan the wrong way. The longer Gohan thought about, he noticed that he never sensed the man's ki. Not even once.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the knocking on his door. It was only when Goku popped his head in and called his name that he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey son, can I come in?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Gohan got up in a sitting position when Goku walked in and closed the door behind him. Goku took a seat next to Gohan making the bed bounce slightly. Gohan just ran a hand thought his hair as he took a deep breath in.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goku went straight to the point.

"Huh, what do you mean dad? Nothing is wrong." Goku raised an eyebrow. One side of his mouth went down in a frown. Gohan sighed heavily again and looked down at his hands.

"Gohan, you've been annoyed all day. Don't tell me that there is nothing is wrong when there obviously is."

"Okay, okay. There was a hostage situation today but that isn't my problem. There was this strange man I met before I went in to save the hostages and, I don't know dad, there was something weird about this guy. I've been thinking about this all day." Gohan said and looked up at his father. Goku placed a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Want me to take care of it Gohan?" Goku grinned as Gohan laughed. Trust his father to try and come in to save the day.

"No thank you daddy. It's probably nothing. He did say he was a fan, and I'm most likely just edgy about seeing a fan, especially before I save hostages." Gohan said.

"Well you know you can always come to me if you need me for something. I've been bored, and Vegeta is not sparring with me until he gets stronger." Goku smiled and stood up. "Well I should let you sleep. You have school tomorrow, and you need your sleep. I need to put you brother to bed too. He's been walking around the living room like a zombie for the past half an hour, trying to stay up."

"Haha, alright Dad, see you in the morning." Gohan smiled as his father gave a small wave before walking out the door and closing it.

Smiling Gohan laid back down in his bed and went back to staring at the roof of his room.

Maybe it really was all nothing. Maybe he really has been thinking on this a bit too much.

Deciding that maybe it was all just himself over-reacting on this, he turned towards his lamp, switched it off and went under his covers. For now, sleep sounded nice.

* * *

The sun rose to another day, but unlike the one that had just passed, it was sunny, the birds were chirping away and that little gap that the curtain just could not reach to cover, shone the bright sunlight right onto Gohan's face. Not wanting to get up yet, he turned over and pulled the covers over his face.

Just when he was starting to relax again and ready to fall asleep, he heard sound of his door opening. Before he could pull his covers over his head, Goten was bouncing all over him.

"Wake up Gohan, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up! Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Goten quickly spoke as he continued to bounce on top of Gohan as the older boy groaned, and to turn around.

"You won't wake him like that Goten. Here," Goku picked up his youngest son and placed him on the ground before picking up the ends of the blanket and ripping them off Gohan.

It took a moment for Gohan to react, but when he did, he groaned loudly and curled up into a ball. Goku just looked at Goten, and seeing him wanting to jump on Gohan gave him the 'okay' to do so. This is resulted to Goku laughing and Gohan trying and failing to stop his little brother.

"Okay! I'm up! Get off me Goten!" Gohan sat up in his bed. Goten giggled before jumping off the bed and running out of the room, followed by a giggling Goku.

He yawned, stretched and got out of bed. Taking a glance at his clock, he saw that his father and Goten had woke him up half an hour earlier than what he had set on his alarm. He turned off his alarm anyway so it wouldn't ring later. Gohan left his room, not bothering to open his curtains.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his father helping his mother with the cooking. Chi-Chi was over the stove, concentrating on the scrambled eggs, while Goku was making pancake batter. Goten was sitting at the table working on some easy maths revision that his mother had set for him. Gohan took a seat next to him and looked at his little brothers' work. Smile at Goten's answers, he leaned back in his chair and looked over to his parents.

Chi-Chi had just finished with the eggs and getting starting on the pancakes that Goku had mixed and given to her. His father was pouring giant glasses of orange juice and placing them on the table before leaving two full cartons on the table, and quickly drinking the rest out of the half-empty one before Chi-Chi saw. She didn't see him, but when he went to go over to her to check on how the pancakes were going, she noticed a little bit of an orange juice mustache on Goku and scowled at him.

After the pancakes were finished and brought to the table, Goten took his math work off the table, quickly walked to the living room and place it their be fore hurrying back to the kitchen and into his chair and starting eating with everyone else. Not long after, everyone was finished, and Gohan got up and had a quick shower before putting his uniform on, including his watch. He checked his bag to see if he had everything that he needed and set off, after Goten ran up to him and gave him a goodbye hug.

In the sky, Gohan enjoyed the rush of fresh morning air that surrounded him. The sun was beaming down on him and he had a feeling that it was going to be a great day.

Just his usual schedule, he landed in an alleyway in Satan city, and walked his walk to school. Looking at his watch, he noticed he still had half an hour before school started. He decided to walk around the city before headed to school. Why waste this beautiful morning anyway?

Just ten minutes into his little joyous walk, he heard it. Sirens and screaming. Quickly looking around, and seeing no one, he changed into the Great Saiyman and flew towards the screaming.

The site where the crime was taking place just astounded him. It looked like a large office building, a dull gray colour. In front of it was a large car park and beside it were more office buildings. The building where the crime was taking place though was damaged. Windows were smashed and glass littered the ground. Fire erupted on the top of the building and the firefighters were struggling to get it. Some were even on the neighbouring buildings, trying to extinguish the fires. The ambulances were at the scene near the entrance tending to the wounded or rushing them to the closest hospital. Sirens were going off and red and blue lights were flashing all over the place, combined with the helicopter that was flying overhead.

Overall, it was very hectic, and a barely controlled situation.

Every time Gohan had stopped a crime he had NEVER seen the SWAT there. They surrounded the building, helping victims out of the fire. They were swarming the place. What shocked him even more was that even members of the swat team were taken out and being treated. They were wounded heavily. He was shocked. He could hear bullets being fired faintly from inside. The strangest and more shocking to him was that there was no indication of evil ki inside the building. He could only sense victims who he had originally thought was from the fire, from their erratic ki signature. What had caused these injuries to the SWAT members? What was in there?

Gohan said goodbye to his beautiful morning and dove in, right in the middle of the chaos and ran straight to the entrance, only to be stopped by two SWAT members who were standing in front of the door.

"No one is allowed to enter." The man on the left said.

"But don't you know who I am?" Gohan asked, making his voice go an octave lower than his normal voice.

"I do, but I have been given orders to not let anyone enter. I'm sorry Mr. Saiyaman." He replied. Gohan growled. He looked above and he couldn't exactly break in one of the windows without letting the fire break out. The roof was also out the question since the fire was there as well. His only entrance was the front door, and he couldn't barge in without breaking the law. Gohan growled even more and looked at his watch. Only a few minutes have gone by, but time was nearing closer to the bell when school starts. He looked around to find the chief. Once he spotted him near a man in a suit who was talking, he quickly flew over.

Once he got over there and heard their conversation, he realised that they were arguing.

"- not interfere with our investigation." The man said.

"I will interfere if any citizen of this city or any of my men gets hurt." The chief said.

"No one is going to be hurt."

"Then explain why your men are coming out of that building bleeding?"

"That is none of your concern."

A vein appeared on the chief's forehead and Gohan decided to interrupt before things got out of hand. More than it was anyway. The chief noticed Gohan and sighed. The man in the suit just frowned at Gohan.

"Great Saiyaman! Thank goodness you're here!" The chief said and Gohan nodded.

"Look chief, I need access to the building, and I can't get in. The men at the door said I can't enter. I need permission." The chief groaned and Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"The SWAT isn't mine to order. Those men belong to this man," he pointed to the man in the suit, "and you need his permission." Gohan looked towards the man in the suit, and he was contemplating.

"Great Saiyaman. I've heard of you. My name is Agent Gent, and I'm currently investigating this attack." Agent Gent introduced himself and lifted his hand up to give a handshake. Gohan took it and shook it.

"Agent Gent, I would like your permission for your men to move aside so I can enter the premises." Gohan said. Agent Gent looked at the building and sighed then looked back at Gohan.

"Saiyaman, I give you permission under one condition. There is something in that building that would further our research. It is strong, but I also know you are strong, and possibly able to defeat this thing. You're only allowed to enter IF you defeat this creature but leave its corpse intact." Agent Gent crossed his arms as soon as he finished.

Shocked, Gohan looked back towards the building to search for any ki to see if he missed anything in his earlier search. He still couldn't feel anything. He looked back at Agent Gent and nodded.

The agent took a walkie-talkie off his belt and turned it on.

"The Great Saiyaman has permission to enter the premises. All men are not to engage to stop him." He placed it back into his belt.

"Thank you Agent Gent." Gohan said before running back to the entrance of the building. Agent Gent turned back towards the chief of police and began their argument.

* * *

Gohan ran straight through the open doors, mindful the dodge the troops that were being brought out wounded. Frowning, Gohan quickened his pace. He was about to run upstairs when he heard guns being fired from down below. _'The Basement'_ Gohan thought before running down a hallway and reaching a door that was also guarded by more SWAT members. They didn't acknowledge him as he ran between both of them and down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom, he entered a room where SWAT members were taking a breather. The room was big enough to house about thirty of them. Cement created the walls, roofs and ground. Some of the more injured ones sat down or leaned on crates and boxes that accompanied the room. Others were on the ground also catching their breath or reloading their guns. On the other side of the room were two large metal doors where the sounds of the gunfire were coming from. Most of the men kept a wary eye on it. Some even had their guns aimed at it.

One of them who noticed him, walked towards Gohan. He was also worn out. Gohan noticed that his sleeve had been ripped with some blood dripping. Even though he was huffing, he grinned at Gohan.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you Saiyaman." The man said.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked. The room shook and some dust fell from the roof. Gohan sneered, still not being able to sense anything.

"There is something in that room. It's a monster and it keeps shooting beams of light. As of now, none of my men are dead, but a few have gotten heavily injured. Our bullets aren't penetrating its skin, but they are hurting it as far as we know. It's all we can do to keep it back inside that room," The man pointed to the door, "If you're going to enter, there are two small rooms on either side of the entrance. It is where we are currently taking cover when fighting it. The creature or whatever it is, is just past those two rooms and is in a larger, and spacer area." He finished.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take care of things for now." Gohan said.

"What ... How?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about that, as soon as I enter, I want you to order your men out of that room. Got it?" The man nodded and Gohan walked up to the door and glanced at his watch.

'_Crap! Twelve minutes till school! I need to hurry this up!'_ Thought Gohan before a loud roar shook the room. He ran through the doors.

The man description of the room was right. Two smaller rooms were on either side of Gohan. In the rooms from what Gohan could see, men had set up machine guns and were firing away through little windows. Besides the machine runs, others were firing away on their assault rifles.

Sadly, the rooms blocked off the whole picture in the other room. What Gohan did see was that men were in the larger room firing at something off to the side. They were running around and successful dodging the ki blasts that were being fired from that Gohan believes is the creature.

The men, who were firing in the middle of the larger room, suddenly ran back. The creature finally appeared in Gohan's line of sight. It was disgusting, and it defiantly wasn't natural. It was a monster.

The monster was a dark gray, almost appearing black. It was thin and bony, giving it a sickly appearance. It was about the size of two grown men. It had a pair of legs and two pairs of arms that were equipped with large, sharp claws. The legs were short but still long enough to appear bony. Its' feet were long and flat. One pair of arms was long, giving the creature balanced as it walked around. The other was much smaller and curled around its chest, almost useless. Both were bony. The creatures' body was long and its ribs could be seen through the monsters dark skin.

The head of the creature was bizarre at best. It had a long mandible that overlapped its upper jaw line. Large sharp teeth were protruding out of it. Saliva was dripping out and landing on the ground. Its eyes were sunken in and glowed a deep purple. It had long ears on either side of its head. It had spikes along its spine that jutted out in an uneven pattern.

Gohan quickly yelled at the men to fall back, who were then given the order to leave the room. The men, who were running around the room, hastily ran for the exit as the men from the rooms gave them cover fire. Just as the last man was about to exit the room, the creature let off a ki beam from its mouth.

Quickly reacting, Gohan ran in front of the blast before it hit the man. It didn't hurt him, but he was shocked at how powerful the blast was.

"Get out of here now!" Gohan yelled as he ran towards the monster.

The man and the others in the other smaller rooms quickly retreated through the metal doors, closing them. Seeing that everyone was out, the monster focused solely on Gohan. It let out a loud roar and charged at Gohan.

It wasn't very quick and Gohan got out of the way, and moving deeper within the larger room. He shot a small ki blast at it drawing its attention away from the doors. It growled and opened its mouth charging a ki blast. It shot it and Gohan simply shot one of his own ki blasts back into the larger one headed for him, effective destroying it mid path. When the smoke covered the middle of the room, blocking Gohan from the monsters sight, he disappeared, only to reappear beside it and dropped kicked it in the small of its back.

The creature roared in agony as its spine was snapped, rendering the legs dead. Gohan quickly realised that the creature, besides the ki attacks, was really weak. It couldn't handle a kick. This made things easier.

Suddenly a large hand came up out of nowhere and knocked Gohan across the room, leaving a crack in the wall. Re-adjusting himself, Gohan wiped his shoulders and looked up. The monster was charging another ki blast.

With his speed, in a fraction of a second, Gohan appeared the creature, and with a swift blow, he cracked its neck effectively killing it. The ki blast it was charging dwindled out of life and the body landed on the ground. Landing next to the creatures large head, Gohan frowned at it.

Something like this ... shouldn't exist. The creature was something out of a nightmare, out of a horror story, yet it was here. It existed.

Moving the creature to its side with his foot, Gohan took one of its smaller fingers into his hand and broke it off. If there was one person on the world who could figure this out, it would be Bulma. He clutched the bony finger and looked at his watch.

'_CRAP! FIVE MINUTES TO GO!'_ Gohan quickly ran for the door and was greeted with the SWAT members.

"I've taking care of that creature." Gohan said before heading for the stairs. Behind him he heard the men gasp and say small remarks such as 'No way!' and 'Incredible.' being said.

He finally made it out of the building, and was once again greeted with the loud and flashy sirens. He ran towards Agent Gent.

"The deals done. The creature is dead and in the basement." Gohan said and before the Agent to get a word out, he flew off into the air, disappearing to the normal human eye. He landed into the closest alleyway.

He looked at the finger and was about to switch his Saiyaman uniform for his school uniform when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Simply amazing, Great Saiyaman. You truly never cease to amaze me." Gohan's head snapped up to see the man from yesterday, with that grin placed on his face. Gohan frowned at hit, with a slight glare.

"That creature you fought, it was mine. It was one of the first that I created in the batch I have made that were successful." He said with a gleeful expression. Gohan glared and sneered are him.

"Are you crazy! Who are you! What was that thing in there? Do you know how many people you could have killed?" Gohan yelled at him.

"Not crazy, no not at all. It was all for research Great Saiyaman." The man pushed his glasses back on a comfortable position. Gohan sneer deepened.

"Research for what?" Gohan quietly growled out. He could feel his power level rising with his anger. The man grin grew larger.

"You." The man broke out in laughter as Gohan gasped and reeled back in shock. Suddenly a bright light appeared behind the man, blinding Gohan momentarily.

When Gohan got his vision back, the man was nowhere to be scene. Gohan couldn't even feel his ki signature. Letting out a low growl, Gohan punched the wall next to him in frustration.

Taking in a deep breath, Gohan calmed his nerves. He opened his palm with the bony finger. That was his only answer to this mystery right now. That creature was connected to that man. He clutched it once more in his hand.

He glanced at his watch. Two more minutes to go before the bell.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make it with running, he simply took off and flew towards his school and landed on the roof. He took off his glove and used it as a little pouch as he put the finger inside of it. He switched back to his school uniform, and looked at his watch. A minute to spare.

He look in a deep breath and grabbed the strap of his side bag, moving it to a comfortable position on his shoulder before opening the door and headed for class.

After school, a trip to Capsule Corporation was needed.

- I am the Great Saiyaman -

A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter done. This time it is around 5,400+ words this time! Much better than last time and I am rather happy about it!

So who IS this guy? Y U NO SAY YOUR NAME, MR. MAN!

Anyway, I noticed that later chapter took away my scene breaks! Why I ought to ... –Shakes fist at sight and their silliness- I had planned this chapter to go out much earlier but there was this contest on Deviantart that wanted to enter and I had only a week left to finish off my piece. Hopefully I win! If I don't, I had fun drawing it anyway haha! You're probably wondering why I chose the movie Drop Dead Fred, right? The reason why I chose it was because I wanted to keep this era in Dragon Ball in the 90's. Goten character was created a few months after I was born and Drop Dead Fred was made around that time, so I thought it was the perfect movie. Sure I could have picked Robin Hood: Man in Tights or even Ghost Busters but I wanted Drop Dead Fred. I actually re-watched the movie after I wrote that scene and I couldn't stop laughing my head off. Seriously, if you haven't seen it, go watch it!

Until next time readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

lady-yuna7


End file.
